Don't Act Like I Don't Care
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Hojo come face to face in Kagomes time! What will Kagome do and how will Inuyasha react(Discontinued! I'm going to re-write and revise it after im done with Chicken Soup and Missing Ramen sorry )
1. Kagome!

Hey there everyone! I decided to try in write a chapter story for the first time here on If you read it please review it because this newby could use some tips lol. Anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Sniff But a girl can dream can't she!

* * *

Inuyasha pulled his face out the ground as he angrily looked up trying to find that girl from the future who yet again sat him. All Inuyasha could see was the monk Miroku with a smirk on his face as Shippo was on Sangos shoulder as they both exchanged looks. Oh no, she wasn't going to get away with this again. Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground as he began to walk to the Bone Eaters well, Kagome must have gone home. She always had when she sat him 4 times or more. "Inuyasha!" Shippo whinned as he followed behind Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku. "Feh." Inuyasha ignored him as he kept walking. "Aww." Shippo whinned as Sango picked him up "He has to learn on his own."

Inuyasha saw the Bone Eaters well as he looked down it. "Kagome im coming and your going to be sorry when I get there!" Inuyasha lept into the well as he passed by the blue surrondings he looked up and saw a roof. He hopped out the well and walked out onto the shrine grounds. He started walking over towards Kagomes house when he sniffed 3 other girls scents along with a guys coming up the steps. Inuyasha lept up into a tree and looked over to see he was correct as 3 girls in the same outfits Kagome wore and a guy in a somewhat black outfit walked up to her door and knocked. "What the hell?!" Inuyasha spotted the flowers this young man held in his hands. Where they for his Kagome? "Feh." Inuyasha took a closer look as Kagome opened the door dressed in the same usual outfit she always wore just like the other girls had on. His eyes opened in shock as he saw a very confused Kagome stand at her doorway with this guy who had sweatdrops coming down the back of his head as he rubbed it obviously dumbfounded. Inuyasha didn't quite know why until he saw the other 3 girls run from them as fast as Shippo would run from him. Inuyashas attention was instantly diverted back to Kagomes doorway as he saw Kagome beginning to speak. 'Who was this guy?'

"Thank you Hojo they are very nice"

"Your welcome Kagome! Your friends told me you liked flowers and since you have been sick 2 weeks straight and were returning to school I figured you needed a pick me up." Hojo smiled sweetly "Plus I brought you some healing herbs for your ingrown fungus on your feet to help keep the fever down!" He proudly held up a bag of herbs that he put down on the floor by Kagomes doorway.

'Why cant you just give me a normal sickness Gramps like the flu maybe.' Kagome couldn't help but blush a bit and put her hand on the back of her head now looking like the one dumbfounded. "Thanks Hojo but I really dont need them and plus my grandfather was wrong that was just, uh, paint I stepped in and he overheard Sota teasing me so he assumed it was true. I really only had the flu." Hojo looked at the girl and smiled brightly. "Thats wonderful Kagome! So does that mean your feeling well enough to go and try out our date again? Kagome couldn't help but feel the sweat dropping down the side of her forehead. 'Uh, oh what do I do? I just planned on going to school today and then going home when Inuyasha came back for me tonight.' Kagome felt her thoughts being interupted.

"Can I atleast walk you to school?" Hojo offered as he did one of his innocent smiles.

"Sure it will be nice to have some company on my walk since my friends decided to leave" Kagome smiled as she yelled in the door as she slipped on her shoes grabbing her backpack that was also by the door along with her shoes. "Mom im leaving!" Off her and Hojo went.

Inuyasha did not know how to comprehend about what had just transpired but he did know he did not like the looks of it. So that was Hojo, Kagome had told Inuyasha about him before but he never thought he would see him. Did he always come to pick her up? Is that why she argued to leave so early. What had the arguement been truely about?

:: Flashback ::

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Inuyasha jumped down from the tree instantly as his ear picked up on the faint beeping. The sun had just risen, was someone coming after them already? Damn everyone would be too tired to fight just having woken up. Inuyasha followed the sounds as it lead him to Kagome.

"Mmm" Kagome opened her eyes and right infront of her face was Inuyashas "Ahh!!!" Kagome sat straight up and looked at him breathing heavily holding her chest "Don't do that again!!"

"What's that beeping sound?"

Kagome blinked for a couple of minutes coming back to reality and looked at her watch turning it off "It's just my alarm clock Inuyasha, it's in my watch" Kagome had totally forgot about great his ears were for picking up noises instantly sometimes even better then a youkai did. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Well, why did it make those beeping sounds?"

"It goes off when a certain time comes, it's to wake people up." Kagome could already feel a arguement about to start. She needed to go home today because she had been out of school for 2 weeks straight and desperately needed to catch up. She told Sango her plan so when Inuyasha couldn't find her in the morning Sango could re-assure him that she was safe. But they obviously both forgot one that sometimes he didn't sleep and two he was a hanyou, half demon which meant his hearing was exceptional. She looked back at Inuyasha "You never answered my question. Why did it make those beeping sounds?"

"Because I set it to go off for 6.15 am so I could go home and go to school." Her plan had failed and what else was there to do besides tell him the truth?

"What?! You can't go back! We keep running into demons with peices of the shard and we need you there to tell us where they are at and to purify the dammed thing! Inuyasha felt himself getting angry, he hated it when she went back home! He would never admit this but he missed her a lot when she wasn't around and would worry about her. 'Feh, I just need my shard detector in one peice!' No, that wasn't true and he knew it but before he could finish thinking he felt Kagomes angry presence as she looked at him. Damn he did it again.

"I don't care Inuyasha I need to go home! I have a life other than here you know, I have school with test and homework I need to do and friends and family I would like to see!" Kagome walked up to him. Man, he hated this, it was a face off between himself and Kagome. He looked around as he saw everyone wide awake just staring at the arguing pair as his eyes laid back on Kagome. "You belong here! It's your fault the jewel shard shattered and went all over the dammed place and made all these demons come and kill everyone in their path to get a peice of it!" Inuyasha stopped instantly as there was now a akward silence the only thing being heard was the small gasp escaping everyones lips except for Kagomes. He looked over at Kagome and saw a look of shock on her face. "Kagome, im..." But before he could finish Kagomes face lite up pure red in rage as the last thing he remembered before she left was "Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!"

:: Flashback end ::

Inuyasha knew what this arguement was about, it was just like the others. He was being stubborn and overprotective with Kagome and he wouldn't let her go home. Maybe he shouldn't have been so angry. He should have understood, he knew it. He also knew he had said some very hurtful words to Kagome that he shouldn't have. _Sigh. _She never meant to shatter the Shikon Jewel and those words must have peirced through her heart like one of her arrows. Inuyasha hung his head slightly low in shame for saying such hurtful words to a girl who had meant so much to him. "Im going to apologize to her as soon as she gets home."

"Kagome look out!"

Inuyasha heard the cry echo through the air as he caught onto the sound of the voice. It was that Hojo guy, wait Kagome must be in danger! Inuyasha instantly leaped down from the tree branch and ran towards the sound of Hojos voice. When he got there he saw Hojo on the other side of the street as a car was heading right for Kagome. "Kagome!!!"

* * *

Mwahaha! Im evil, I know cliffhangers suck, I know because I hate them too! But I can't help it. I'll have the next chapter up soon don't worry! :D Thanks for reading! 


	2. Face to Face

Kagome blinked as she saw the car coming towards her. She knew she shouldn't have rushed Hojo to walk faster so she'd get to school on time. Kagome froze and closed her eyes ready for the impact as she heard a very familiar voice call her name. "Inuyasha?!" Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Kagome then looked infront of her and saw that the blue car was quickly replaced with red, but it wasnt her blood it was Inuyasha! Inuyasha grabbed her in his arms and leaped high up in the air advoiding all traffic landing next to Hojo. Kagome looked around and noticed that Hojo wasn't the only one out, it was a Monday morning at 9 am there were people crowded all over the street of Japan as Kagome felt the nervousness start to kick in. "Heh, Where did the filming crew go?!" Kagome put her hand behind her head and rubbed it once more. She looked over and saw Hojo and Inuyasha both giving out confused expressions "Better go and find them! Common guys!" She grabbed them and ran dragging them with her as far as she could from the public eye. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Kagome sooned turned a cornor and noticed it wasn't a business district anymore it was full of houses with people who were out. _Sigh. _Kagome noticed that she was only only 1 sleeved instead of two and the one she had didn't feel like a fire rat haori at all. Where was Inuyasha?! She felt the sleeve leave that she had gripped around her fingers as she turned around. ""Oh my God Inuyasha put him down!!!"

Inuyasha just looked at her then back at Hojo who was know being held by his throat up against a wall by a very angry hanyou. "What were you thinking letting her stand there like that?! She could have been killed!!" Hojos face was expressionless. He did not know what to do and Kagome could see it. "Inuyasha put him down!!"

"Why should I?! You could have..." Inuyasha once again was cut off by Kagome.

"But I wasn't now please but him down and wait atleast until we get back to the Shrine to make such a commotion! Remember were in my time era now!" Kagome looked at him sternly. Inuyasha did not like the look she was giving him and let Hojo go as he was put back on his feet gasping for air.

"Are you okay Hojo?" Hojo looked at Kagome and did his usual smile. "Of course I am Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at Hojo as Kagome reluctanly sighed and began dragging them both towards the shrine.

Inuyasha remained silent as she dragged him and Hojo to the shrine. Hojo also stayed quiet but his silentness probably was far off from Inuyashas as he prepared himself for the sitting of his life. Inuyasha looked around at Kagomes house as they walked inside it. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked at her

"What were you doing?! You could have been hurt?!" Inuyasha tried to control his temper. Kagome once again reddened with anger and yelled back.

"Aww, were you afraid that your shard detector would be lost?!" Kagome felt herself taken a back, she never talked to Inuyasha like this before sure they argued but for some odd reason she never snapped back like this. Kagome wasn't the only one taken a back, Inuyasha stood there his eyes filled with shock like Kagomes had once been earlier. 'Did she really think that she was only his shard detector?' Silence filled the room for what seemed like a eternity to the both of them. The silence rendered weak when a cough was heard coming from Hojo in the background. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at him as Kagomes eyes widened. She forgot he was here!

Hojo looked at Kagome and this Inuyasha character and did the best thing he knew to do. "Hi, im Hojo!" Hojo smiled brightly at Inuyasha giving him on of his trademarked schoolboy friendly hand in the air waves. Inuyasha just stared blankly at him 'You have got to be kidding me.' Once again silence entered the room. Kagome was not ready for it to return so soon and decided to cut into the constant chit chat of Inuyasha and Hojo. "This is Inuyasha." There, she broke the silence, now it was up to Kami or whoever was up there watching her to hopefully provide the conversation. Thankfully Hojo chimmed in once again cheerfully. "I like your costume where did you get it?" _Oh boy._

"This is not a costume!!!!!!!"

"Oh." Hojo stood there as he made this goofy face all of a sudden "Im sorry Inuyasha and Kagome but im confused!"

"Well," Kagome now felt like it was now her time to speak. "Do you remember all those times ive been absent with all these strange illnesses?" Hojo simply nodded and allowed her to continue. "My Gramps has been making up illnesses because for the past year now ive been going back and fourth in Fuedal Japan to hunt down the Shikon no Tama so no evil demons can get their hands on it." _Silence._ "Heh." Kagome looked at Hojo as his face was a blank expression 'If this keeps up ill be able to sell my sweat and make a fortune' Kagome got weirded out and felt a shiver travel up her spine at the very thought of someone buying her sweat. _Yuck. _

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome was brought back to reality when she was Hojo looking at her obviously with a question on his mind.

"Yes, Hojo?"

Hojo looked sheepish for a moment looking down then looking back up at Kagome "Is this your no good jealous boyfriend?"


	3. Explanation

Hey there everyone! Im sorry about the typos and mis-spellings I had on my last chapter. I was excited about sumitting my first chapter and wrote the second one 3 am and of course I was tired and not so coherant lol. Anyway hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the other ones and thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoy the advice im starting to get :D.

P.S.- Can someone tell me how to edit the stories mispellings and everything on chapter two please.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed furiously at Hojos comment. "Im not her boyfriend!!" Inuyasha looked at Hojo his eyes wide open. Kagome stood there blinking a few times and shook her head "What hes also trying to say is that hes not jealous or no good." Hojo stood there rubbing the back of his head once again for the third time today probably. "Oh." Hojo removed his hand from the back of his head and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha "I thought I was in trouble or something!" _Uh oh._

"Feh, your just lucky Kagome didn't let me kill you!"

Hojos eyes suddenly grew small as he looked at Inuyasha. "Kill me?" Inuyasha showed his fangs and began to walk towards Hojo as he began to back up. Kagome had seen enough of this. "Stop it!" Both of the guys just stopped and looked at her. "Look Inuyasha, since he's already found you out I think it's fair to explain to him everything about your era in Fuedal Japan. "Feh" Inuyasha put his nose up in the air as Hojo blinked. "Huh?" _Oh boy._ Kagome looked at Inuyasha as they both exchanged looks. She knew as well as he did that this explaination was going to be _very long_.

"Well, you see" Kagome began "Inuyasha is a hanyou, which means he's a half demon. To be more precise he's a half dog demon. His mother was a human and his father was the dog demon." Kagome could see Hojo starting to understand better so she continued "Im the reincarnation of a Miko named Kikyo, she died protecting the sacred jewel and was burned with it. One day a year ago the day of my 15th birthday Sota had heard noises coming from part of the shrine that held the Bone Eaters well. It had once been boarded up so I didn't think Sota really heard anything until a demon came out and pulled me into the well. I didn't know what she had wanted but she kept asking me for a jewel shard. Somehow using my unknown Miko powers I managed to get away. I pulled myself out of the well and began to wander around trying to find where I was at then I saw Inuyasha pinned to the Gods tree. To make a long story as short as possible a demon tore the jewel out of my body and Inuyasha killed it after I freed him then another demon grabbed it and I tried to shoot a arrow at it but it missed and got the jewel shard. The jewel shard shattered and went all over the place in peices. Now we are collecting them before any evil demons can get them" Kagome looked at Hojo, she didn't feel like it was necessary to explain to him all the detail so she left a few out. "Do you understand now Hojo?" Hojo nodded "I guess ill understand as much as I possibly can."

* * *

Sorry this chapters so short guys! I promise next chapter will be longer. Had sort of a writers block today but I just got 2 idea's for new stories so im gonna try and start writing on them. Thanks for reading!


	4. Sit Boy!

Hey everyone! I finally updated! Lemme know what you think! I sorta had a writers block with this one! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Kagome sighed. She looked over at Hojo as he began to speak. "So, all those times I brought you remedies and other get well gifts you were in the Warring States Era?" Kagome could see that Hojo was crushed by the fact that she lied to him. "Hojo im so sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you but what else was I going to say? I told you exactly what I told everyone else." Hojo just looked at her and nodded. 

"It's okay Kagome, I understand!" Hojo began to smile brightly as Kagome eased up a bit. "Can we still be friends Kagome?" Kagome had a a stunned look on her face as she smiled. "Of course Hojo! I should be asking you if we could still be friends!" Kagome smiled sweetly at him as her and Hojo hugged each other. Inuyasha stood there his mouth opened. 'They forgot I was here!'

"Ah, hem." Inuyasha cleared his throat as Kagome and Hojo stopped hugging and looked at him. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked up at him and blushed a bit. 'What's he doing?' Inuyasha looked over at Hojo. "Stay away from my mate!" Hojo wasn't the only one who blinked in confusion, Kagome did too. She found herself blushing 'Huh, im his mate? Hey wait! He's telling another guy not to be friends with me like he told Kouga!' Kagome took her hand from Inuyasha looking at him.

"Hey! I can be friends with Hojo if I want to!" Kagome stood facing him as she put her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha stood there looking at Kagome trying to keep his temper. "Your my mate and this guy keeps asking you out!!!" Kagome felt herself go red with anger as she walked up to Inuyasha screaming in his face. "Since when am I yours?! Your still going back and fourth between me and Kikyo!" Inuyasha was taken a back. "What?!?!?!?!" He walked up to Kagome getting right back in her face. Hojo looked at the two as he began to see sparks fly between them and it wasn't the good kind. "Uhh, guys?" Hojo looked at them two as Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at him. "Shut up!" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as her mouth widened in suprise. "Don't tell him to shut up! He doesn't have to!!!" Inuyasha stared down at the fiery brunette below him. "Then don't bring up Kikyos name!" Kagome let out a frustrated scream as she turned around begining to walk away.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "You are not running away from this one or me!" Kagome glared angrily at him as she took her arm back looking at him as a smirk crossed her lips. _Kuso. _He knew what was coming to him.

"Sit boy!"

"Ahh!!" _Wham._

"Sit!"

"Ahh!!" _Wham._

Kagome looked at him already on the floor. "Apologize!" Inuyasha looked up at her in pain. "Then don't bring up Kikyos name!"

"Ugh!!" Kagome clenched her fist looking down at him. Inuyasha looked up at her. 'Uh oh, I did it now.'

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!" _Wham! _Inuyasha screamed as he fell through the wooden title that was once Kagomes floor putting a gigantic hole in it. Hojo stared confused.

"Umm Kagome is Inuyasha okay?" Hojo looked at Kagome as she smiled sweetly to him. "Oh he'll be okay!" Kagome heard Inuyasha grunt. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty she never sat him so many times before in her life and was suprised he survived it. She kneeled down by the hole looking into it sympathetically. "Listen Inuyasha im..."

Inuyasha mumbled cutting Kagome off. "I swear once I get out I want a apology." Kagome looked down at him appauled. "First I want you to apologize!" Inuyasha managed to lift his head up. "You mention Ki..."

"SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"

"Ahhh!!!" Inuyasha felt his body indent into the basement floor as it ached in pain.

Kagome stood up. "Kikyo this or Kikyo that! I know I mentioned her but he wants me to apologize for doing so! Ugh! The nerve! Shes tried to kill me and he let her!!" Kagome let out another frustrated scream as she walked out the house leaving a very confused Hojo behind as he ran out following her.

"Hey Kagome wait up!"

* * *

Ouch poor Inuyasha. His back must hurt. Sheesh think he managed to get Kagome both confused and angry at him all at the same time? LoL. Anyways ill try my best to update quick. HeHe I can't keep the title for the next chapter to myself so im gonna splurge and let you's know it. Chapter 5- Hojo To The Rescue. Please review! 


	5. Authors Apology

Hello readers! Im sorry this isn't a actual story chapter. I've been having a lot of writers block lately, especially on this story :(. I promise you though as soon as I come up with a idea for this story ill put it up ASAP!

P.S.- I don't know how long that will be cause im sick ( I caught upper respitory infection ( and my mom don't like me on the computer when im sick so I sneak on lol.

Love Ashley


	6. Hojo To The Rescue!

Hey there everyone! Okay, I struggled out this chapter for you all. It sucks I know but I tried :-( Thanks for all of your get wells everyone! Please don't be too disappointed I really did try. Well, enjoy! (or atleast try to lol)

* * *

Hojo ran out after Kagome. "Kagome wait up!" Kagome kept walking, she wanted, no needed to be alone right now. Hojo saw her as she hurried up her pace trying as politely as she could to obviously get some privacy. Hojo sighed as he stopped falling back on a bench sitting down. 'Whose Kikyo and why did the very mention of her name make Kagome cringe?' Hojo felt himself sigh once again as he rubbed the back of his head confused. He always remembered seeing Kagome looking depressed and always lost in thought when she came back to school, is that why? 'Is Inuyasha cheating on her?' Hojo blinked remembering what happened back at the house. 'Well, from Kagomes reaction I don't think so. Im confused.' Hojo looked down as he spoke softly to himself. "I wish I could help Kagome."

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

Hojo stood up as he started walking again. 'I need to find Kagome and talk to her I think she needs a friend right now.' Hojo looked around as he walked through the crowded streets of Japan. 'Kami, how am I going to find her through all these people?' He looked back and fourth. As he was walking he saw a flower shop as he stopped at it. 'Hmm, maybe I can get Kagome a flower to cheer her up!' Hojo smiled as he walked in. He looked back and fourth as his eyes layed apon long stemed wildflowers. Hojo grabbed one and ran up to the register paying for it running out. Hojo didn't know why he felt so sympathetic for Kagome, it was probably the look she gave when her and Inuyasha argued.' Hojo frowned as he remembered seeing the same sad expression pasted on Kagomes face a few times in class. 'Why does she keep doing this to herself?'  
  
_What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

Kagome walked in the park as she walked up a path. She glanced over and saw a huge tree filled with leaves as a shadow over casted a big proportion of ground below it, this would be a good place to think. Kagome walked over to the tree sitting beneath it as she held her knees up to her chest as wrapping her arms around them hugging them tightly. Kagome felt herself sigh. 'Why do I keep doing this to myself? There's no place left for me. I don't belong there in _his _eyes but I don't belong here in _mine. _In his eyes he belongs with Kikyo and I belong here but in my eyes I belong with Inuyasha. I want to see him smile, I want to hear him laugh, I want to see him happy but for some reason I seem to keep failing at that too.' Kagome bite her bottom lip as she tried to fight back the tears. All of it, every sacrafice she made was for nothing, not only did he not love her he didn't even value her as a friend she was truely just his shard detector. Kagome felt herself begin to cry as she made a loud sob echo through the park. Hojo looked up as he passed the park, he was sure he heard a noise very different from the normal every day city noises. He looked around as he saw the park. He crossed the street as he stopped at the curb glancing in the park. He noticed a little figure at the bottom of a tree a couple of feet in the park. 'Is that Kagome?' Hojo raised a eyebrow as he walked into the park. He walked up the path that led to the tree. "Kagome?"  
  
_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

"Huh?" Kagome looked up as she saw Hojo looking down at her worriedly. "Ho..Hojo?" Hojo nodded as he looked at Kagome sitting next to her. "Here, I thought this could cheer you up!" He smiled as he handed her the wildflower. Kagome definitly wasn't expecting this from Hojo. Kagome looked down and sighed. "Im sorry it wasn't Inuyasha who gave you this flower." Kagome looked up at him in shock. 'It's like he's reading my thoughts.' Kagome looked at him but before she could talk her put the flower on her lap and look at her big brown eyes and smiled. "It's okay." Kagome didn't know what to say or even do, Hojo had done more the suprise her. She looked at him as her eyes began to tear up.

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place  
Yeah_

Hojo felted his face grow worried as Kagome began to break down in tears. "Kagome?" Kagome flung her arms around Hojos neck as she began to cry. Hojo blinked not sure on what to do. 'Should I hold her? What do I do?' He looked down at Kagome as he began to pat her back. After a few minutes Kagome felt all cried out as she let go of Hojo sitting back. She saw him look at her. "Kagome you know you can tell me what's wrong right?" Kagome looked at him as she nodded begining to vent everything she thought that bothered her.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

Hojo looked shocked. He would have never thought Kagome would even think like that about herself. Hojo took a deep breathe as he began the biggest ''risk'' of his life. "Kagome..." He looked at her and decided to continue when he noticed she was listening. "You are the most amazing person I ever met not to mention the greatest friend. You are so sweet and considerate of other people around you, where ever you go you should feel like you belong there because angels belong everywhere." Kagomes eyes flew wide oped. Was Hojo being romantic with her?! Hojo looked at her. "Inuyasha told me that." Kagome blinked in shock. "When you sat him and left he came up and said he was afraid you would think that way and that you shouldnt because angels belong everywhere." Kagome stood up as Hojo did too. "You know Kagome, a first love is hard to forget." Kagome nodded. She knew it and she would have to accept that. Hojo looked at the blinking girl. "You know you should go thank Inuyasha for that compliment." She looked at him and smiled. "Your right! Let's go!" Kagome ran off as Hojo followed behind.

* * *

Okay I know Kagome and Hojo were totally OOC but im still struggling with writers block for this story! Please review and be gentle with the flames on this chapter! Thx! 


End file.
